


Be careful what you ask

by JimboPalmer



Category: Chanur Series - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimboPalmer/pseuds/JimboPalmer
Summary: Pyanfer ask a drugged Jik an embarrassing question





	Be careful what you ask

“Jik, you are drugged, I do not dare ask you any current questions because I fear you are programmed to self destruct if I ask the wrong things.” said Pyanfar.  
“But there are questions Hani have never gotten straight answers to in our early contact, questions we did not know to ask”  
“What were the motivations for the Mahendo'sat in providing the Hani with spaceflight?”

“Ahh there were two, eco nom ic, and po lit I cal” Jik slurred.  
“Hani make fine ally against Kif, strong, brave, hani. Stsho lousy ally, any breeze changes their mind” said Keia Nomesteturjai.

Pyanfar grumbled “You wanted more foot soldiers in your war on Kif. Not partners. And the Economic reason?”

Keia said “Clever Mahe make new space drive, but we have lots of ships. We needed to sell ships to make new style.”

“You made contact with my people and upended our society as used space ship salesmen?”


End file.
